The present invention relates to methods of increasing biomass in plants and plants generated thereby. Plants having increased and/or improved biomass are useful for agriculture, horticulture, biomass to energy conversion, paper production, plant product production, and other industries. In particular, there is a need for increases in biomass for dedicated energy crops such as Panicum virgatum L. (switchgrass), Miscanthus×gigantus (miscanthus), Sorghum sp., and Saccharum sp. (sugar cane). Throughout human history, access to plant biomass for both food and fuel has been essential to maintaining and increasing population levels. Scientists are continually striving to improve biomass in agricultural crops. The large amount of research related to increasing plant biomass, particularly for dedicated energy crops, indicates the level of importance placed on providing sustainable sources of energy for the population. The urgency of developing sustainable and stable sources of plant biomass for energy is underscored by current events, such as rising oil prices. The amount of biomass produced by plants is a quantitative trait affected by a number of biochemical pathways. There is a need for molecular genetic approaches to more rapidly produce plants having increased biomass. There is also a need to produce plant species that grow more efficiently and produce more biomass in various geographic and/or climatic environments. It would be desirable for such approaches to be applicable to multiple plant species (Zhang et al., Plant Physiol. 135: 615-621 (2004)). Despite some progress in molecular genetic approaches, there is also a need to identify specific genes and/or sequences that can be used to effectively increase biomass in plants.